<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>.destiny by AkaToMidori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379296">.destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori'>AkaToMidori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, F/M, Genderswap, Genderswitched Aiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could beat destiny, not even their love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>.destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Jan 23</i><br/>Prompt: “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”</p><p>Warning: genderswitched Aiba.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His voice was grave when he spoke.</p><p>“We were never supposed to be together. We can’t fool destiny.”</p><p>Staring outside of the window, she fought back the tears that were threatening to come out. She didn’t know how they’d reached this point, – the breaking point, – and she didn’t know how to make him change his mind.</p><p>“But we were supposed to fall in love and suffer because of that? It’s not fair.”</p><p>“Falling in love with you was a mistake. And if I could go back in time and change the past… you know that I would choose to make the same mistake for eternity, right?”</p><p>Masami remained silent.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sho continued with a sigh. “Loving you is so easy… it’s hating you that I’m trying to learn.”</p><p>“Is that it then?” Masami’s fists closed at her sides as she turned to look at him. “You will turn around, and just walk away to follow the path your parents traced for you? The same path you swore to me you would never follow?”</p><p>Sho shook his head, resigned. “You don’t understand. It’s my destiny. I have to fulfill it.”</p><p>“Who said it’s your destiny?” Masami yelled. In the empty building, her voice sounded as loud as thunder. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy. But you don’t have to be. You could stay with me…” her voice lowered to a whisper as her fingers played with the wedding band on her left hand. “We could be a family again...”</p><p>Sho looked at her with sadness in his eyes. “Don’t you see, Masami? After everything that happened, we can’t go back to the way things were before,” he sighed. “It’s impossible.”</p><p>Masami couldn’t believe her ears. “You promised that you would love me forever,” she said. “What happened to you, Sho?”</p><p>“Every story needs a villain,” Sho simply replied.</p><p>And with that, he slowly got closer to her, his hand finding its place on her cheek. Gently, he started caressing it like he used to do during the first year after they got together, so that Masami could feel that it was still him, it was still Sho, that he was still there somewhere, that there was still a warm soul in his body. But now his hand was wrapped in a cold, black glove, and Masami couldn’t feel any kind of comfort with that contact.</p><p>Sho then got closer to Masami’s lips, enjoying the last time that he could be this close to her, breathing in the air between them, and her sweet perfume, Masami’s favorite, the one she bought in copious amounts so that she would never run out of it. Closing his eyes, Sho brushed his lips on hers. His kiss was delicate, full of love, hope, and despair.</p><p>And as he came, he walked away.</p><p>Masami kept her eyes closed as she heard the faint footsteps vanishing until they turned into silence. She stood still, her arms wrapped around her own body, while the rain outside kept playing a sad melody.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>